


We'll meet again

by Dipper_Cipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dipper_Cipher/pseuds/Dipper_Cipher
Summary: После долгих просьб и разговоров с родителями Диппер и Мэйбл наконец-то поехали в любимый городок. Пайнс был безумно рад этой поездке, так как там его ждал несносный, но такой дорогой демон Билл Сайфер.





	We'll meet again

Школа тянулась ужасно долго. И вот близнецы смогли дождаться хоть и коротких, но таких нужных весенних каникул. Хотелось снова поехать в Гравити Фолз. После долгих просьб и разговоров с родителями Диппер и Мэйбл наконец-то поехали в любимый городок. Пайнс был безумно рад этой поездке, так как там его ждал несносный, но такой дорогой демон Билл Сайфер.  
— Сосенка! — Билл поцеловал парня в щёчку и начал душить в объятиях. Но Дипперу было мало этого, ему всегда хотелось чего-то большего, но он не мог в этом признаться. Ни себе ни тем более Биллу. Приходилось довольствоваться тем что есть, или становиться смелее и признаваться в своих желаниях. Конечно же шатен выбрал первый вариант.  
— Что будем делать сегодня? — поинтересовалась Мэйбл.  
— Без понятия, — вздохнул Диппер, — Надо где-то погулять.  
— Может полазить по заброшкам? — внезапно предложил Билл, сидя рядом с шатеном и положив голову ему на плечо.  
Пайнс всё ещё делал вид, что читает книгу, хотя мыслями был далеко от сюжета очередного детектива.  
«Блин…и чего он так близко? И что мне делать? Может стоит как-то на это отреагировать? Может мне надо тоже что-то сделать?» — голова была заполнена мыслями об этом демоне.  
— Сосна? Ты тут? — Сайфер внезапно помахал рукой прямо перед глазами Диппера, от чего тот дёрнулся.  
— Что такое? — он отложил книгу.  
— Билл предложил пойти в ту заброшку, что недалеко от речки. Ты за? — спросила сестра.  
— Да, конечно, — парень словил себя на мысли, что пошёл бы куда угодно вместе с Биллом. И зная, что этот демон способен на всё, такие мысли иногда напрягали.  
— Отлично, значит идём! — Билл встал с кровати.  
Диппер поправил футболку, надел поверх свою любимую клетчатую рубашку и конечно же он не мог забыть о любимой кепке с синей сосной, с которой он не расставался никогда.

Компания направилась к заброшенному зданию. Дорога предстояла не длинная, но достаточно интересная. Троица дошла до речки и остановилась. Впереди виднелся небольшой деревянный пирс.  
— Как насчёт сначала пойти туда? — предложил Билл.  
— Выглядит он не очень надёжно… — сказал Диппер, осматривая дорожку.  
— Какая разница? — Сайфер пошёл первым.  
— Будь осторожнее, — тихо сказал Диппер, не задумываясь.  
— Волнуешься за меня, Сосенка? — с улыбкой поинтересовался демон, — Это мило.  
— Ч-что? Нет, — парень немного покраснел.  
— Да-да, вижу, — он пошёл вперёд, — Я проверю безопасно ли там.  
Пайнс сразу же пошёл вслед за ним. Дорога оказалась более менее безопасной и вскоре все стояли на небольшой деревянной площадке.  
— Хах, а там недалеко была другая дорога, — заметил Билл. В стороне и правда был ещё один мостик и он выглядел новее и лучше этого.

Мэйбл увлеклась щеночком, который бегал недалеко от нас и пыталась его сфотографировать, а Диппер просто стоял и любовался видом.  
— Интересно, а водичка холодная? — задал вопрос Билл, предназначен он был скорее всего самому себе, так как блондин сразу же снял кроссовки и опустил ноги в воду.  
— Билл, что ты делаешь? Так же заболеть можно! — сказал Диппер, наблюдая за всей этой картиной.  
— Ничего страшного, — демон как всегда был в своём репертуаре.  
— Может пойдём уже в заброшку? — предложил шатен, поглядывая в сторону четырёх-этажного дома. Он понимал, что если Билла не остановить, то он запросто может и пойти поплавать.  
— Да, идём, — Сайфер быстро оделся и уже был готов идти.

— И как мы проберёмся внутрь? — спросил Диппер, — Все двери скорее всего закрыты, а на окнах решётки.  
— Сейчас что-то придумаем, — улыбнулся Билл, начиная обходить дом вокруг.  
Намотав несколько кругов вокруг дома вход так и не был найден.  
— Может тогда обратно пойдём? — предложила Мэйбл.  
— Подожди, у меня появилась ещё одна идея, — Сайфер пролез в кусты рядом с домом и нашёл ещё один вход. Диппер последовал за парнем.  
— Мы тут не пролезем, — этот вход как и все остальные был закрыт решёткой.  
— Сможем, — уверенно заявил Билл. Он подошёл к решетке и через пару минут стараний был уже с другой стороны, — Если смог я, то и ты сможешь, — он улыбнулся.  
— Думаешь? — Диппер неуверенно подошёл к решётке, — Мне кажется я не пролезу…  
— Хотя бы попробуй, — сказал блондин, отходя в сторону.

Диппер вздохнул и попробовал пролезть между прутьями. Через несколько минут ему всё же удалось это сделать и он оказался рядом с Сайфером.  
— Мэйбл, иди сюда! — позвал шатен.  
Девушка подошла к ним, и неуверенно посмотрела на вход.  
— Ребята…мне кажется я не пролезу, — сказала она.  
— Попробуй, — ответил Диппер, — Я сначала тоже так думал.  
Прошло пару минут и пару безуспешных попыток.  
— Кажется я понял в чем проблема, — смеясь, сказал Билл, смотря на девушку.  
— В чём? — не понял парень, удивлённо посмотрев на Сайфера.  
— Слишком большие…  
— Извращенец! — воскликнула Мэйбл, прекрасно понимая, что блондин прав, — Но он прав. Я не пролезу…  
— Звёздочка, можешь подождать нас? Мы быстро.  
— Хорошо, и постарайтесь сильно не шуметь, — сказала девушка, уходя куда-то в сторону.  
— Сосенка, ты идёшь? — Билл начал пробираться вперёд через гору мусора.  
— Да, иду…- парень стал осторожно переступать битые кирпичи, — Ой…  
Билл сразу же взял парня за руку, чтоб тот не споткнулся и не упал.  
— С-спасибо, — парень немного покраснел.  
Пройдя комнату они оказались перед лестницей на второй этаж.  
— Билл, лучше не надо, она может обвалиться, — сказал Диппер, подозрительно смотря в сторону лестницы.  
— Я пойду первым и проверю, — сказал блондин, ступая на лестницу.  
«Зачем ему туда надо? А если лестница не выдержит? А что если на втором этаже кто-то есть?» — Диппер внимательно следил за каждым движением парня, надеясь, что лестница выдержит.  
— Сосенка, иди сюда, — послышался весёлый голос со второго этажа.  
— Ты уверен? — парень осторожно сделал первый шаг.  
Стараясь ступать как можно осторожнее и быстрее Диппер преодолел первую лестницу, осталась ещё одна. Вторая была в ещё более плохом состоянии, ступенек почти не было и это было больше похоже на горку.  
«Ну почему я надел самые скользкие кеды именно в этот день?» — парень проклинал это решение. Один неверный шаг и он подскользнётся и упадёт вниз. Стараясь опираться на стенку парень медленно шёл вперёд. Он почти достиг конца, но нога немного соскользнула.  
— Сосенка, дай руку! — рядом появился Билл, протягивая руку.  
С помощью Билла, Пайнсу удалось выбраться наверх.  
— Ух ты, тут есть балкон! — воскликнул Билл, собираясь на него выйти.  
— Постой! Нас же тогда точно увидят, лучше не надо, — сказал Диппер, продолжая осматриваться вокруг.  
— Ладно, как скажешь, Сосенка, — улыбнулся Билл, сворачивая в соседнюю комнату.  
— По моему Мэйбл нас уже достаточно долго ждёт, может пора вернуться?  
— Да неверно ты прав, — Билл направился к лестнице, — Постой, тут кажется есть ещё один выход…  
— Значит Мэйбл всё-таки сможет пробраться в заброшку, — Пайнс увидел под лестницей ещё один проход. который не был закрыт решёткой.

Уже через десять минут они все вместе стояли на четвёртом этаже и любовались прекрасным видом. Крыша была не достроена, и это позволяло видеть всё вокруг. Был уже вечер и солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт.  
— Интересно, а так вид будет лучше? — Сайфер ловко забрался на стену и сел.  
— Может будешь хоть немного осторожнее? — попросил Диппер, хоть и понимал что это бесполезно.  
— Осторожность это скучно, — улыбнувшись сказал Билл, усаживаясь на краю.  
— Ладно…- парень вздохнул, он не мог признаться в том что переживает. Это было бы странно и мало ли как Билл на это отреагирует.  
— Идём посмотрим что ещё тут есть? — предложил демон.  
— Идём. Мэйбл? — парень посмотрел вокруг, чтобы найти сестру. Девушка нашла удобное место и села рисовать.  
— Погуляйте пока без меня, — сказала она, не отвлекаясь от дела.  
Билл спрыгнул со стены и пошёл куда-то вперёд. Делать было не чего и парень последовал за ним. Конечно же это было просто от скуки, а не из-за того, что Пайнс не хотел оставлять его одного и хотел просто быть рядом.  
— Сосна, иди сюда, тут круто, — позвал Билл, находясь где-то за стеной.  
Парень пошёл вперёд, но кое-что его остановило. Впереди был небольшой обрыв, который надо было перепрыгнуть. Конечно это было не очень трудно, но Диппер задумался как будет подниматься обратно.  
— Чего застрял? Я помогу, — Билл подошёл ближе и протянул руку, — Иди сюда.  
Диппер немного покраснел, но всё же взял парня за руку и спрыгнул вниз.  
Они оказались в другой части здания. Вид от туда и правда был лучше. Пайнс свернул в один из коридоров и замер от удивления.  
— Билл?  
— Да, что? — Сайфер неожиданно появился позади.  
— Я не про тебя… Посмотри, — парень указал на стену.  
— А я оказывается популярен, — улыбнулся он. На стене был нарисован треугольник с глазом, бабочкой и цилиндром.  
Диппер быстро достал телефон и сфотографировал увиденное.  
— Обидненько, я всегда рядом, но меня ты не фотографируешь, — засмеялся блондин.  
— Нуу…эмм…я…  
— Бу бу бу, — Билл продолжал смеяться, — Не бурчи.  
— Не бурчу я, — возмутился парень.  
— Иди за мной, — сказал Сайфер, направляясь куда-то вперёд.  
— Зачем?  
— Просто помолчи.  
Они прошли несколько коридоров и оказались на небольшой площадке. В этот момент был как раз закат солнца и в этом месте его было видно лучше всего.  
— Вау…тут красиво, — Диппер подошёл к краю и посмотрел на небо.  
Внезапно он почувствовал прикосновение Билла к своей руке. Он удивлённо посмотрел на парня.  
— Дай вторую руку, — попросил блондин. Диппер неуверенно протянул ему руку. Через секунду он почувствовал прикосновение к губам. От неожиданности Диппер слегка приоткрыл рот и Сайфер тут же углубил поцелуй. Для шатена это был первый настоящий поцелуй, так что он не совсем понимал как, но начал отвечать на него.  
Когда Билл отстранился Диппер просто молча обнял его, не в силах посмотреть в глаза.  
— Можем возвращаться? — тихо спросил Сайфер, по голосу было слышно, что он улыбался.  
— Ч-что это было? — спросил покрасневший парень.  
— А разве не об этом ты мечтал? — поинтересовался Билл.  
Диппер молча опустил голову.  
— Эй, всё же хорошо, я же люблю тебя Сосенка, — Билл взял парня за руку.  
— Я знаю…я тоже…люблю тебя, — несмело сказал Диппер.

— Ну что? Уходим от сюда? — спросила Мэйбл, когда парни вернулись.  
— Уже? Но тут так красиво, — сказал Диппер, любуясь закатом.  
— Ладно…ещё немного тут побудем, — сказала сестра, возвращаясь к рисованию. Но их планы кое-что поменяло. Краем глаза шатен заметил какое-то движение. Он знал, что на заброшке они не сами, там было много таких же подростков, но в этот раз что-то было не так. Но когда он понял в чём дело, было уже немного поздно. Перед ними стоял мужчина в форме и с оружием. Пайнс тут же отпустил руку Билла. Ему не очень хотелось, чтобы кто-то знал об этом.  
— Бля…вот мы и влипли…- тихо сказал Пайнс и все посмотрели сначала на него, а потом на мужчину.  
— И что вы тут делаете? — поинтересовался полицейский.  
— Мы…эмм…  
— Просто гуляем, — совершенно спокойно ответил Билл, медленно, но уверенно направляясь к выходу. По пути компании встретилось ещё трое полицейских. Видимо они обходят такие здания пару раз в день.  
— А теперь быстро уходим от сюда, — все быстро вышли из дома и направились по маленькой тропинке куда-то в другую сторону. Находясь уже далеко от заброшки они остановились и перевели дыхание.  
— Это было неожиданно…- сказала Мэйбл, которая достаточно перенервничала из-за этого случая, — Идём куда-то где можно спокойно посидеть и отдохнуть, — предложила она. Все единогласно поддержали её.  
— Испугался, Сосенка? — спросил Билл, снова беря Диппера за руку.  
— Нет, — Пайнс сжал руку блондина в своей, — Просто неожиданно.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся он, — Значит будем ещё так гулять.

Троица сидела на скамейке недалеко от речки и слушала музыку. Все уже успокоились после произошедшего и просто наслаждались прекрасным вечером. Билл прижимал к себе Диппера и время от времени целовал. Пайнс краснел, но отвечал на поцелуи. Ещё никогда до этого ему не было так хорошо.  
Так прошло ещё пару дней. Прогулки по лесу, разговоры, музыка, объятия и поцелуи. Билл даже заплетал ему хвостики, из-за того, что у Пайнса немного отросли волосы. Всё было просто чудесно до одного момента.  
— Дипп…не хочу тебя огорчать…- начала Мэйбл, — Но у нас поезд завтра утром. Пора возвращаться.  
— Всмысле? Уже? Так быстро? — Диппер совсем забыл о том, что надо ехать обратно.  
— Да. Нам ещё сегодня вещи собирать. Так что пораньше надо домой вернуться, — с грустью в голосе сказала девушка.  
Диппер промолчал. Он не хотел возвращаться. Впервые ему было так хорошо и вдруг это заканчивается. Так не честно.  
— Но у вас ещё есть немного времени, — сказала Мэйбл, поглядывая на время.  
— Угу…хорошо, — настроение ухудшилось и уже даже обьятия не помогали.  
— Сосенка, мы скоро увидимся ещё, обещаю. Просто потерпи до лета, осталось ведь немного, — подбадривал Сайфер.  
— Знаю, — парень обнимал Билла и изо всех сил старался не показывать слёз, которые появлялись сами по себе.  
— Я тоже буду сильно скучать, хомячок.  
— Почему это я хомячок?  
— Ты такой же милый.  
— Нет!  
— Да, и не спорь, — парень знал, что спорить бесполезно, поэтому пришлось согласиться.  
— Ладно.  
— Вот и отлично, — Билл слегка улыбнулся, хотя ему тоже было трудно, — Зато ты немного повеселел.  
— Пора идти, — Мэйбл сказала те слова, который Диппер так не хотел слышать.  
— Эй, Сосенка, не грусти, я же знаю что мы ещё встретимся, не знаю где и когда, но я уверен, что мы встретимся одним солнечным днём*, — Билл вспомнил одну из своих любимых песен, а затем снова поцеловал парня.  
— Кхм-кхм…мы так точно опоздаем, — послышался недовольный голос сестры.  
— Уже иду, — Дипперу пришлось легонько оттолкнуть демона, — Увидимся летом, — он слегка улыбнулся.  
— Конечно. До лета, Сосенка.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading))  
> This work was created like present on birthday to my girlfriend))


End file.
